


Children's Day

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto always dreamed about a day like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's Day

**Author's Note:**

> In my country, the Children's Day is a real holiday and it is really celebrated at October 12th, and this was originally written back then as a Naruto's Birthday + holiday special. I have no idea if this holiday exists in other countries, but you can take it as a Christmas or even Easter special, whatever you like the best lol
> 
> Betareader: A. Thank you so much!
> 
> "Naruto" and its characters don't belong to me.

 

 

  
One evening, Sasuke is packing the first-aid kit he just used on his oldest son when Naruto sneaks inside their home as quietly as he can. He sends Sasuke a questioning look, as if asking him if it's safe to come in. Sasuke nods. Naruto blows him a kiss before skipping upstairs, all silently. Judging by the amount of packages and gift wrappers his husband is carrying, Sasuke thinks it's safe to assume his behavior today has something to do with the new holiday Naruto, as the Rokudaime Hokage, proclaimed and officiated a few weeks ago: The Children's Day.  
  
Naruto told him one night, in bed, how it was something he'd always fantasized about when he was little: a day where every child would receive gifts and attention, regardless if they were orphans and all alone or not. Those thoughts had completely slipped off his memory until one day, when he was in the middle of paperwork, they reached him again and he decided he would make that day a reality.  
  
The citizens accepted the new holiday with open arms, of course, for Naruto was considered a very dear Hokage. Sasuke thought it wise not to comment on how the Children's Day was set exactly two days after said Hokage's birthday.  
  
With one last check on the kids – they are running around each other again. The younger, Aimi, is trying to chase the twins, Miu and Sachio, obviously falling for their teasing; it won't be long before Sasuke's ears get abused with cried complaints –, Sasuke follows Naruto upstairs.  
  
"Close the door," Naruto says hurriedly as Sasuke enters their master bedroom.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Presents, of course!" Naruto is practically bouncing as he hands Sasuke a cute lilac dress (probably for Miu, it's her favorite color). "For, you know, the Children's Day! It's a shame we won't be able to have that family trip, like I planned." He sighs, pouting a little. "Gaara is insisting on one last interview with the candidates for the Seventh Mizukage Election. He just wants to scare them shitless, I'm telling you. Don't blame him, though."  
  
"We'll have a few days by the end of the year." Sasuke ruffles Naruto's hair affectionately as a form of comfort. He knows how much Naruto wanted this trip, he was planning it for a few months already.  
  
"Will you bake me a cake, though?" Naruto smiles when Sasuke nods. They lean in for a kiss, but barely manage a peck before a loud cry can be heard downstairs. "I think the twins will need another talk, huh?"  
  
Sasuke sighs. Sometimes he thinks they actually need to be tied up for a few hours, but last time he said it – just said, not suggested, dammit; he was a little drunk – Naruto almost flipped the dinner table in his face.  
  
"I'll go talk to them," Naruto assures. The twins are probably by the Naka River now. Last year, they started to run there almost every time something happened or upset them. Naruto says it has become their secret spot.  
  
"Dinner will be ready by the time you're back." Aimi's cries start to get louder and nearer. She must be coming upstairs already, seeing as her parents weren't there to pick her up and comfort her at the first sight of crying.  
  
"Will you help me pack the gifts later?" Naruto asks as he puts everything in the closet, barely hiding anything. Thankfully, their children have manners and know how to respect their dads' privacy. Sasuke and Naruto make sure they have their own privacy in return, if they behave.  
  
"Yeah," Sasuke answers. He's barely out of the room when Aimi jumps into his arms, nearly taking his breath away. Like her father, she has bright blond hair and cerulean eyes, now filled with tears. They also share the same frown when they're crying, and Sasuke admits only to himself it is his weakness; he feels like he could try and shut down the stars, bring down the sky if only it meant their tears would stop.  
  
Sasuke is starting to suspect that Aimi already figured out that particular weakness, though, and that's why she only comes to him to whine. The child is too smart for her age, but that only makes him proud. He has no doubts she will be the number one of her class once she starts attending the Academy.  
  
Throughout the remainder of the evening, Sasuke's attention gets divided between listening to his three years old daughter's very concise explanations about how her big brother and sister are actually evil beings and her father should be careful, and focusing on the oven so that the fish will be well fried, almost to the point of burning, but not enough to lose its taste (otherwise it will be Miu's turn to throw a tantrum).  


 

 

**~*~**

 

  
By the time everything is at its right place, the children asleep, all the gifts wrapped and the house properly clean, Naruto is lying on his stomach, snoring loudly, limbs and bright blond hair spread carelessly in their king-sized bed. Sasuke lays down beside him slowly so as to not scare his husband awake. Naruto developed the habit of waking up scared and/or prone to violence if something moves too fast near him since he received that one letter threatening their children, weeks after Aimi was born.  
  
Carefully, he strokes a hand through Naruto's naked back and kisses his nape lightly. Naruto sighs contently and giggles hard when Sasuke moves his caress to the side of ribs, his most ticklish spot, and starts nuzzling at the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey," Naruto half whispers, half laughs, turning on his back to kiss Sasuke on the lips. "Thank you for today. I'm sorry I left the cleaning in your hands again."  
  
Sasuke understands how demanding Naruto's schedule is. That's why he dropped the position of ANBU Captain to Shino in order to become a stay at home dad. It was a decision they both agreed on and Sasuke doesn't regret it, not after so many years filled with bloody missions and deathly secrets. Naruto still keeps him on date with Konoha's politics, so he considers himself a stay at home counselor as well.  
  
All that doesn't stop him from using Naruto's guilt in his favor, though. "I accept apologies in the form of blowjobs."  
  
Naruto laughs, careful to not be too loud so the kids won't wake up. He kisses Sasuke long and deeply before apologizing properly.  


 

 

**~*~**

 

  
On the day of the Rokudaime Hokage's birthday, of course Sasuke is the one who gets importuned the most. The citizens who didn't get to congratulate Naruto on the Hokage tower (because he manages to get free from duty on Sasuke's or the kid's birthdays, but not on his own, the idiot) come to ring their doorbell in hopes that Sasuke will pass their best wishes and gifts to his husband. He places all the gifts in the living room table. Naruto and the kids will go over one by one later, before bed.  
  
Between enduring people on his doorstep and taking notes of the calls wishing Naruto a happy birthday, Sasuke is trying to get the kids ready for the upcoming party.  
  
It's becoming a tradition to celebrate Naruto's birthday at the Nara Clan's compound. As Naruto's main adviser, Shikamaru thinks it's better to receive the attention the citizens want to give the Hokage with open arms, but celebrate this day alongside his most trusted friends only, in order to keep him on people's good side while still protecting his privacy, since the Nara's compound is one of the biggest and most secluded in the village.  
  
Sasuke would like to arrange a party for Naruto at the Uchiha compound, but the area reserved for his clan shrunk drastically since Konoha's rebuilt after the war. It's only a big house besides the Uchiha monument now. It's not that Sasuke dislikes living here. On the contrary, it's comfy, has enough space for their kids to play and train and the kitchen's window provides an excellent view of the Naka River. Sasuke made sure Itachi's name was carved above everyone else's at the monument. Sachio and Miu, who inherited everything about the Uchiha – from the appearance to the difficult personality, as well as the Sharingan –, like to visit Uncle Itachi every other sunset, and ask Sasuke to tell his story over and over again. Sasuke doesn't want to lie to them, but decided they are still too young to know the whole truth, so he only tells pieces of what happened like it was a fairy tale.  
  
However, he feels like both understand it. Sachio usually is the one who keeps staring at Itachi's name for a long time after Sasuke's finish speaking, as if sharing his mourning. He is a very intelligent, kind and sensitive kid, but also reserved. The type who prefers to suffer in silence. It's hard to make him talk and sometimes, Sachio's resemblance to Itachi is a little too concerning. As a parent, Sasuke has balls enough to admit he's terrified that his son's life will resemble the hell his brother endured, so Naruto and him are trying to work on ways to make Sachio open up a little, at least to them.  
  
"I want to wear my lilac shoes."  
  
Sasuke stops his shaving to look over at Miu, who is standing by the bathroom door facing him with a determined posture, hands on her waist and all. Aimi is by her side for moral support, doing her best to imitate her big sister. Sometimes Miu acts more like a teenager than a six years old and Sasuke can't help shuddering at the thought of his daughter's rebel teenager phase that is sure to come.  
  
"Fine," he relents. It's only fair, since Sachio got to use his red hoodie and Aimi her penguin slippers. And Sasuke doesn't want to start a fight, really, he only wants to get them ready in time.  
  
"Daddy?" Miu scoops in the bathroom again minutes later and hugs Sasuke's waist tightly. He knows his answer even before she asks in the mellowest tone ever imaginable, "Can I dye my hair lilac to match my dress and shoes?"  
  
"No."  
  
It does start a fight. They do get late.  


 

 

**~*~**

 

  
Sachio is the one who manages to calm Miu down – Sasuke doesn't know how, but is grateful nonetheless. By the time they get to Shikamaru's home, most of the guests are already there, so as Naruto. The three children run to him as soon as they pass through the door, and Naruto kneels with open arms, beaming at them. "How are my sunbeams doing?" he asks, and even Sachio giggles when he tickles them.  
  
Usually preferring to stay at bay in moments like these, Sasuke opts to grab a drink and lean over a wall, content in just watching his husband and children interacting with people. Whenever someone who they aren't used to approaches for a conversation, Aimi and Sachio prefer to bury their faces on their father's shoulder and waist, respectively, and not utter a word. Miu is the only one who seems unfazed, holding her own in any conversation wisely, all witty and lilac-y. Sasuke thinks she might grow up to a politician career.  
  
"As lovely as it is to watch," Hinata says, coming to stand besides Sasuke. "Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm really ready to be a mother."  
  
"You'll be fine," he assures her, and means it. Of all the people he's met in his life, he would say Hinata would make the best parent. She's strong; not the kind of strength to use in the battlefield (that would be Sasuke's specialty), but rather in a way few people are: she's kind and sincere, and capable of acting selfless just so others will have a reason to smile. "When are you due?"  
  
"Any moment now." She caresses her belly, where another set of twins are just waiting for the right time to show themselves. "I don't know if Kiba already told Naruto, but." She smiles. "You guys are the godfathers."  
  
Sasuke nods, and caresses her belly softly, vowing to protect her children as if they were his own. It's the least he could do. They're her firstborns, although it's actually her third pregnancy. Hinata is the biological mother of his three children, although they prefer to call her Auntie. She said once it is actually a relief, because she wants to learn how it feels like to be called "mommy" by the child she raises. Sasuke can't say he doesn't understand. The first time he was called "daddy", Sachio had just turned one and was the only witness of his tears.  
  
"What are you gonna name them?" he asks, more to change the subject and take his mind away of emotions he doesn't wanna show in public.  
  
"We're still not sure," she answers sweetly. "We want to meet them first, you know?"  
  
Sasuke nods again. He remembers the fuss Naruto made to pick their children's names. In the end, it took one look at the newborns for them to change their minds and name each one of them by heart.  
  
Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of off-tune singing. Naruto is with the kids behind a large table with a towering orange cake. He managed to pick the three of them at the same time to pose for the photos. After all these years, Naruto has learnt not to call Sasuke in such situations. They have enough family photos taken in the privacy of their home, so for now, it's just Naruto and the kids, beaming wildly for the camera.  
  
Their smiles aren't fake, like Sasuke's family's were. He's lost all the pictures, but still remembers what it felt like have to hold a fake smile for several minutes for the annual family photo.  
  
Miu insists that Naruto should open some presents; of course the first one should be the one she and her siblings prepared with all their heart. It's just a regular t-shirt, with several drawings the three made with ink depicting their family, spread randomly along the tissue. In the chest area, there's a "best daddy in the world" written in Sachio's very elegant calligraphy. Naruto shouldn't be surprised, they gave Sasuke a similar t-shirt back in July and it was actually Naruto's idea originally. But he tears up anyway, and hugs each of his children tightly.  
  
Then, the rest of the presents (the regular expensive whiskey bottles, best-sellers politics or history books and rare paintings, proper gifts for a Hokage) aren't so important for them anymore, so Sachio, Miu and Aimi disperse to find better ways to have fun at the party. The Nara compound is big enough to play hide and seek, yet secure enough that Sasuke's paranoid tendencies don't flare out, so he leaves them be.  
  
Sachio comes to him while Sasuke is urging Hinata to take a seat. Of all the three he's the calmer and quieter and the only one who stands to stay by Sasuke's side in parties. Always thoughtful, Sachio comes balancing three plates in his arms: strawberries for Hinata (she's got a constant craving for it while pregnant. It was like it during Sachio and Miu's pregnancy as well. Sachio shares her love for the fruit, but Miu hates them. When Aimi was due only three months, the obsession changed to mangoes), green grapes for Sasuke and a large piece of cake for himself.  
  
"Hi, Auntie Hina."  
  
"How's school?" she asks him after thanking him for the strawberries.  
  
"Fine," Sachio answers, urging Sasuke to sit down too so he can sit on his lap.  
  
"Hanabi says you're very clever with your chakra control," she states. Sachio seems unimpressed while Sasuke can't help feeling proud. "And the best in the calligraphy class."  
  
Sachio shrugs. "I like writing."  
  
"Hi, Auntie Hina." Aimi appears out of nowhere in front of them, her face red probably from running. She bows at Hinata properly before taking her penguin slippers off. "Daddy, can you keep them safe, please?" She doesn't wait for possible dull conversation after Sasuke takes them and goes off running again with a pink haired little girl – Eri, Sakura and Lee's oldest daughter – and Suigetsu, who's proven over the last few years to be surprisingly good with kids. Aimi's blond curls and white dress flutter as she runs, contrasting nicely with Eri's pink locks and salmon garments.  
  
When Sachio finishes his cake, he jumps out of Sasuke's lap and says he'll see him and Auntie Hina later. Sasuke watches him until he reaches Miu, who is, to Sasuke's dismay, with Daichi once again. Daichi is in the same class as Sachio and Miu at the Academy. He doesn't come from a traditional clan, but is a good kid, a talented to-be ninja. Sasuke doesn't dislike the kid, really, only the way he fights and bickers and teases Miu to no end. She doesn't back away, of course, and that only puts more wood to the fire.  
  
Naruto says Sasuke is only a jealous and paranoid father, because Sachio gets along with Daichi just fine. And okay, maybe Sasuke is indeed a jealous, paranoid, overprotective father, and maybe he's also an A-ranked former missing nin that doesn't have a problem with murdering when necessary; but he knows it, he _fucking knows_ the look Miu and Daichi sometime exchange with each other. They're probably not even aware of that. Thankfully, everything is still innocent enough.  
  
And Naruto can claim he doesn't care about that how much he wants, Sasuke sees the look Naruto gives the two sometimes. The way Miu and Daichi seemed to gravitate around each other since they were toddlers is cute, but somewhat frightening, for a parent.  
  
The party goes on smoothly enough for the better part of the night. Sasuke doesn't sulk in a corner like he used to and Naruto doesn't try to make him dance/sing/pose to pictures/just stay by his side when he's being the center of attention anymore.  
  
Politics is a common subject between the adults, and the children can't stand to stay by their sides for more than one minute at time. Sasuke even had a long and nice conversation with Sai, who is now one of Naruto's counselors along with Shikamaru and Konohamaru, replacing Sasuke since the birth of the twins. Sai and him get along just fine nowadays. Sasuke came to accept that the ex-ROOT and him are a lot alike in so many ways and Sai's lack of emotional involvement is adequate to deal with the most complicated matters of Konoha politics (although Sasuke would never leave him babysitting his children, not matter how many times Sai asks).  
  
Sakura brought her second child with her, a four months old boy named Eiji. He has bushy eyebrows just like his father, but Sasuke decided not to point that out loud. Ino's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's children came as well. They are already one year old. They were all born in the span of days between each other and together will be the new Ino-Shika-Chou. Sasuke never said it out loud, except for Naruto (who agreed with him), that he always thought Ino's boy was the most beautiful newborn.  
  
Except for Aimi, who was the cutest kid from day one.  
  
Sasuke didn't do a thing to make Naruto angry with him so all in all, it's a successful night, he thinks as they're heading back home. He's carrying the sleeping twins while Naruto carries two big bags filled with gifts and a passed out Aimi in his arms.  
  
"Thank you for making me the t-shirt. I really loved it."  
  
"It was all them. The only time I touched it was to wrap it up." Naruto beams at Sasuke then, and he watches his cerulean eyes glimmer with tears again. His cheeks are redder than usual, he's a little more than just tipsy, what makes Sasuke eager to go home. A tipsy and grateful Naruto almost always equals great sex.  
  
They rush home and tug the kids lovingly yet hurriedly before locking their door and falling under the covers between passionate kisses.  
  
"I love you." Sasuke hears, or says, he's not so sure, probably both, over and over again throughout the night. They only fall asleep hours later, tangled around each other, when the slight chilly air and the faint sun rays indicate the nearing dawn.  


 

 

**~*~**

 

  
Naruto decided to let his hair grow only at the nape and sideburns when Sakura managed to do Hinata's first artificial insemination perfectly on the fourth attempt. Brushing and tying his husband's hair is part of Sasuke's morning routine. Naruto dislikes having it braided, so he usually ties it from nape to tip and sideburns with long ribbons.  
  
"I want to take the children to the orphanage today," Naruto announces, more serious than usual. "I got some presents for the kids there, they're at my office. I think it would be nice if the twins and Aimi delivered them in person."  
  
Sasuke nods, agreeing on the importance of teaching their children about orphans, about how their dads grew up. Both know how fragile the life of a ninja can be. That mere thought causes Sasuke to quiver in his feet like the child who once had his entire family murdered right in front of his eyes. Still, he can't just ignore that the peace Naruto fought so hard for might not last forever; Sachio, Miu and Aimi might become orphans in a heartbeat.  
  
The new holiday has finally arrived. Today it's the Children's Day and they planned a gift hunting in the house that could take the better part of the morning. Sasuke doesn't accompany his family to the orphanage. The kids already worship Naruto enough, but they also need to spend more time with him alone. He's better at developing their sense of altruism, anyway. If nothing else, the peace and quiet provided by their absence gives Sasuke enough time to concentrate in organizing the gift hunting and baking the cake he promised Naruto.  
  
Sasuke is already finishing to prepare lunch when the front door opens. What surprises him is not the fuss the kids make in their entrance, but that they come bolting directly at him and all three jump together into his arms (he almost flips the frying pan full of hot oil in the process, but ends up capable of managing everything).  
  
"I love you, daddy," they say, not in unison and the discrepancy of their tones is noticeable. Aimi sounds like she was crying. Miu kisses his cheek.  
  
Naruto chose to stay by the kitchen entrance, content in just watching them. Only after they've locked eyes for a few moments that Sasuke is able to mutter an answer, loud enough so the entire family can hear it. "I love you all, too."  
  
"But you love us in the good way, right, dad?" Miu distances herself enough so she can stare Sasuke in the eye; hers are demanding and a bit fearful at the same time.  
  
He just keeps staring back at her for long moments, so Sachio feels obligated to give an explanation. "Mikiu-chan lives at the orphanage, but she isn't an orphan for real." His face is still buried in his father's shoulder as he continues. "They took her away from her home because her daddy loved her very much, but it hurt because he loved her the bad way."  
  
Sasuke's heart sinks so low it's like he's been depicted of his right of feeling anger. He searches Naruto's eyes, seeking for a little comfort, and it's there. Assurance, understanding, concern and shared mourning can be translated in those cerulean orbs right that instant. It is what restores Sasuke's strength, and he can look back at Miu's eyes, much like his own, big black orbs destined to bear the Sharingan.  
  
"Yes." Sasuke hugs the three tighter. Naruto has always told him otherwise, but after everything he's done, Sasuke knows he isn't a good soul. However, he swore on the day they were born and swears again: he would never, will never, ever, lift a finger or release a breath in order to harm his children. They're not only his and Naruto's heirs; they are not only Uchihas and Uzumakis: they are his sunbeams, his daily reminder that there is still good in this world and his reason to keep following the path of light, to keep moving on. "I love you all in the good way. The right way. The only way it's possible."  
  
It's enough to satisfy them, although they continue a little too out of character and more emotional than normal. Aimi and Miu even help setting the table for lunch (they whine if Sasuke asks them to, so he usually uses it as punishment), but Sachio refuses to leave Sasuke's lap throughout the meal, until his father complains about how this is lacking manners and that he can't eat properly like this. Sachio obliges and moves to sit besides Sasuke, but still glues himself to his arm, not really easing things a little bit, but Sasuke doesn't complain anymore. The mood slowly lightens up with Naruto and Aimi chatting about what they saw and did at their little trip. Aimi was impressed with the amount of children who wanted to become Hokage, and she wanted to tell everyone that it wouldn't be possible because the post is already taken, but her daddy didn't let her because it would be rude.  
  
Then, finally, Naruto announces the big surprise of the day. The gift hunting is what lift the children's moods definitely. Even though he thinks Naruto exaggerated in the number of gifts he bought them, Sasuke doesn't complain, because for once the siblings are working together for real. They help one another to search, open and sort each other's gifts.  
  
In the end, the visit to the orphanage did serve as a lesson, surprisingly enough. After their new toys and clothes are properly placed in their respective bedrooms, Sasuke and Naruto watch with amazement as their children help each other sort out old but in good condition things and put them in big plastic bags.  
  
"We want to visit the orphanage again next week," Sachio announces vehemently, his sisters nodding behind him. "So we can deliver these in person as well."  
  
Naruto can't contain the hugest of grins in his face then, and promptly agrees to take them next Sunday. He is so proud of his son and daughters he doesn't shut up about how good kids they are; Minato, Kushina and Itachi would be so, so, so proud of them for raising such good little people; he wants to teach each one of them the Sage Mode; when they become teenagers, he will take each one of them on a father-child bonding trip...  
  
Sasuke feels the same way and has similar plans, but he is a lot quieter about them.  
  
Later that night, they're lying in bed, Naruto resting his head on Sasuke's chest. At this point, Sasuke is just listening.  
  
"Next year, I'm gonna buy enough gifts for every child in the village." Naruto sighs dreamily. "The hunting will take them to every little spot in Konoha." He shifts so their gazes can be locked together. Blue on black, his tone is adamant. "And you're gonna organize it."

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for Naruto's hairstyle came from a few of **Elle-r** 's fanarts ([Fanart 1](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3wn939ZyT1rtpecpo1_1280.jpg), [Fanart 2](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4mzcqwd5W1rtpecpo1_1280.jpg)). I couldn't find her to ask permission to use it on my fic, therefore I didn't want to describe it too much. It doesn't change how much in love I am with this hairstyle, though. I doubt you'll ever read this, but thank you for the art, Elle-r!


End file.
